thevaloruhcfandomcom-20200214-history
Valor SMP Season 2
Members PWG - (Problems with Group) P - (Personal/Personal Issues) U - (Unknown Dates) R - (Returned) A - (Active on YouTube/Valor SMP) I - (Inactive/Hiatus) S - (Server Issues) C - (Completed/Finished the series) (1) - First Time (2) - Second Time Notes: *More information about said member leaving is below (Departures and Explanations) Most Episodes Award This is an award for Most episodes of a Valor SMP Season. Candidates: * TBD Major Events * The Prank War: A prank war started (on February 7) by Aero and Pottery, now consisting of Aero, Zak, Isaac and Pottery. See 6.0 "Miajor Pranks," ''for details on the prank war. * '''Most Mob Heads challenge: '''With the new features in s2 of the SMP, Mob heads can be gathered upon mob death (like 75% Chance). A contest has started for people with the most heads by the end of the SMP. * '''Zero Deaths Challenge': A challenge for all active members to stay at 0 deaths the longest. Currently the race is between TBThardyfan, SandyyChan, and FyreGamer. Builds * Public Nether Portal - By FyreGamer, AlkuranZak (February 2, 2019) * News Board - By AlkuranZak (February 6, 2019) * Unnamed/Unfinished Casino - By PotteryTNT * Unnamed/Unfinished Casino - By MaxIsNotWell Shops * Logging Company - By AlkuranZak (February 4, 2019) * Quartz Shop - By AlkuranZak, PotteryTNT (February 9, 2019) * ZMart (Enchantment Shop) - By AlkuranZak (February 12, 2019) * Sandy's Dyes - By SandyyChan (February 13, 2019) Mini-Games * A scavenger hunt was created with 12 clues, spread around the map. It was public for anyone to complete on their own, with Isaac completing it first and then Pottery. It originally took about 50ish minutes for Pottery to complete and unknown for Isaac. Major Pranks * Zak committed the first prank on Pottery by taking his horse hostage and placing it in a hole 1,000 blocks away, a huge inconvenience for Pottery. This sparked the beginning of the Prank War with Aero, Pottery, & Zak. * Aero also pranks Pottery's horse the very next day by hiding it underneath his house. * Pottery responds to both Zak & Aero by making a repeated door sound prank set underneath their homes. Death Counter # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Timeline * 1/15/19: Valor SMP Season 2 is rumored to be happening soon. * 2/1/19: Official Episode 1 recording date. * 2/2/19: First Spawn Build * 2/4/19: First Shop * 2/13/19: First person to 10 episodes on the SMP (Pottery) Trivia * Zak had the first shop at spawn. * This is the lowest roster count for the SMPs ever, with just 15. ** Now 16 with the addition of Tayler. * Pottery & Azn got early episodes because they did a lot of streaming while most other people uploaded. * Zak had a problem with corruption, but he will attempt to get episodes out soon. Gallery Category:Valor SMP Season 2 Category:SMP Category:Valor SMP Category:Valor Members Category:Videos Category:Valor SMP